Sorrows of the heart: Book 2
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: Folken is thinking and reviewing himself as a person. Is he really that bad? Chapter 4 uploaded- Very sad ending...and detailed. 2nd Book of Forgotten Characters
1. Default Chapter

I sighed. I always sigh. It's my way of showing that I'm bored. This was so boring. I always listen to what people tell me, yet I'm never listend to. Except by Dilandau. He always listens. I think it's because he just wants the quickest way to burn something or destroy another thing. I'm not a bad guy, really, I'm not. O.k. So I may have burnt down my hometown, but we're all allowed one mistake, right? It seems that I have more than one mistake though. I should have never went after that dragon. I was foolish than and I know it now. I should've just turned tail and ran, but I wanted to prove I was strong. And it cost my arm and my.....dignity, and my mothers life. I'm hated by them now. I'm hated by all of them. I don't know why. The only people I have in this world are Naria and Eyria. Sometimes, I wonder about them though. Dornkirk is just a selfish old........no, I musn't think such things. Dornkirk had mended me, taken me in when noone else would. I was such a childish boy...only 15 at the time. I thought I could take on a dragon, for Gaea's sake! Could one man ever feel so alone? A shadow always casting itself over me. I know I would do something magnificent with my life. To indicate that I made a difference in someone's life. Maybe even the whole world. But the shadow was still there. It ate at my heart and turned my flourecent white wings into black burdened wings that stretched like the hand of death. My arm....my metal arm that could grasp and strangle a small animal. A bird perhaps. I knew all about birds. It was a thing with me. I could fly with the birds, so why not understand them? Some birds hid behind waterfalls, while others felt safe on a cliff. But bird's wings are pure. Birds are meant to have wings. People were not. But I had them. So did Van, and my mother. And the rest of the cursed Draconian race. Maybe that's why I was hated....because I was feared? Am I really that scary that people hate me? That irritates me. They judge before they knew me. *walks to window and closes his eyes* Why did they do that? I'm logical enough to carry on a decent conversation. Maybe it was my clothes. They were black: Dark? Hmm....... my clothes did hang onto me like a child gripping onto it's mother's side, desperate for attention. The colors were dark and sent a cold wave of fear, didn't it? People shun me away for the way I look. But have they seen themselves through my eyes? Drones, and soilders marching through the streets as if they were obligated to do so. But they aren't. They think they are trapped and are pulled into the abyss of life. An oximoron, is it not? Life thrives on them.....do they relize it? Or do they have blinds over their eyes? My eyes are free. I can tell people the truth and sense what they are thinking...no, more like feeling. I can smell fear. That's why I'ma good strategist, I suppose. Do others sense it? Or am I the only one? It's not fair. My anger is rooted back to my family. My little brother Van was playing hero again...as usual. He makes mistakes go. When he does, I'll make my move...and get him to see the truth that his eye's are blinded by. He's blinded by hope. The truth is, there is no hope. Only fate. 


	2. What happened to me?

Folken cringed at his thoughts. So dark. So lost. So alone. He was always alone. Maybe that's how it was supposed to be. Like some sort of lonely dream, and he had to deal with it. Folken sighed and placed a hand in front of his face. Leaning on it, he sat at the large wooden table, full of chemistry equipment and lots of tools for who knows what. Folken flicked a knife and watched it spin. Around and around, slowing down when it has lost it's inertia. He had been with his brother and their little group of heroes for quite sometime now. Naria and Eyria were killed, thanks to those dejected scientists at Zibach. Folken clenched his other fist and slammed it down on the table, causing the flasks to jump up and down, like they were dancing at his anger, or trying to get away. I swear to Gaea I'm going to kill Dornkirk, Folken promised himself. His hate burned in him, like a fire growing in his stomach and crawling up to his brain, causing it to burn and revenge to seem even sweeter. Folken stood and listened to the soft echo of his feet, pattering on the wood of his small laboratory, as he walked to the small wooden door that was centered in the wall. I wanted to hold a girl in my arms for once. I wanted to know that I was loved and needed for me, not for my expertice. But that could never happen. I've done to many things...to many wrong and bad things, things that noone should know about. I'm so cold, that I can't cry anymore. What kind of person can't cry, you say? A person whos life has been turned upside down by a life shattering moment that has caused that person to feel a pain thats deeper than any darkness imaginable. Shivers. Shivers ran up and down my spine when I think about the coldness in me. Like you know how when you are 'cold' you are evil, yet hell is hot? Isn't that an oxymoron in itself? I'm to afraid to admit that I am wrong, IF I am wrong. I don't care. I don't care if I die alone or if people think I am a monster. Somebody has to do it, and I was a puppet who managed to be in the line of fate. Fate chose me to be it's toy in misfortune. Fate chose me to join Zibach. And fate chose me to be cold and alone on the inside. But if fate chose it to be like that, than so be it. I will be alone and cold, just as long as I'm alive and know what my actions stand for in this crazy God-strickened world.  
  
  
I'm thinking about making it a romance, what do you all think? Please R and R 


	3. Bound by love- Silver and Gold

Am I human? Better yet- Am I even humane? Am I fit to roam this place, along with the other mindless soilders of life? They look at me like I am a walking death- a diesease among men. But that is unfair! If you say something hurtful, don't I hurt? Or do I? Maybe it is an emotion I am unfamiliar with.....I seem to forget that emotions are useless. They get in the way, and confuse the minds. The simple, clouded brains of the mortal fools. They are so stupid! None of them have a clue what is going on, yet they live day to day like it is a task that has to be completed. Death is something that will not come until fate rears it's ugly head and smiles at them- empty and cold. Like a shadow that never ceases. It's there. A thorn in my brian- that shadow! The shadow of death. Am I afraid of dieing? Do I want to die? What do I want? What is this feeling of "want"? Is it something that a pure object can satisfy. Objects are useless. They are nothing more than to please. There I go again- making humor over the human race. That same race that fears me, and my kind, but the race that provides beauty to the "emotions" subject. Their beauty. The beauty of Naria and Eriya..How I miss them so...there purring hearts and loyalty are so..complete.  
  
They completed me. Both of them have the charm and loving personalties- Silver and Gold that perfect the colors of the world. Silver that shimmers in the water on a clear day. Gold that glistens on the necklaces of the nobles in the townsquare. Silver that intertwins in my hair, and gold that kisses my eyes in the light. Specks of perfect light that lighten the normal, ugly, and dull colors. Brown becomes flashing when gold holds it. When the fire becomes low, and blue flames show, silver dances with it. Gold and Silver are the colors of them. Gold and Silver are the colors of my heart. Black wrapped in Gold and Silver foil that seems to melt into the black- swirling and confusing. Red softens into hues of pink. The pink and gold of my eyes. Silver melts into my hair, shining it with magnifence. My gold earings...my silver arm. They really do complete me. They are me. We are bound. Bound by love. Bound by joy, and bound by despair. Bound..by Zibach. 


	4. My little brother..I love you so

High pitched. Low..dropping ever so suddenly to create the melody of the tune I whistle. Birds fly in the sky, as if circling the sun. She left. I knew she would be back though. Van needed her....my little brother. The raven haired boy, who wanted..no MADE me want to create a peacrful Gaea. A Gaea with no hatred, and no war. War, huh? What *is* it good for? Absolutly nothing. The birds call, and sing, as if whistling with me. Do doo...do do doo do do do....heh. Am I a fool for thinking I can create a Gaea with no war? Without war, how can we tell when there is peace? How can perfect peace be obtained? Is there such a thing? Those questions plaque my mind and cause me to think of things that I had once forgotten. Forgotten about my mother, and forgotten about love. The love for my brother, the love for Naria and Eyria, and the love for Gaea. The love that binds me to fight and binds me to return to him. I can not run from him, as he is my saviour. Yes, he saved my life, whether I want to admit it or not. He gave me the occupation at Zibach of Strategoes.He is my lord, and he is my enemy. I hate him, and now I am forbidden to return to Zibach . I am a traitor. A traitor in the eyes of the gods, and in my own eyes. My brother can't even stand to look at me now. I hear him spat everytime Hitomi brings my name up. Another scar upon my heart, and another tear in my eye. But these tears do not fall. They can not fall, or it shows that I am weak. I am not weak!! I am Strategoes Folken Lacour De Fenal of Zibach. And I will kill Dorkirk!   
  
We can't create a pillar of light and we can not bring her back.....or I thought we couldn't. His love surfed through the stars and reached her. Their bond is like no other. Their bond is...pure. Simple and pure. Easily swayed human hearts......Easily broken hearts...   
  
She came to me. I knew she would. Van was out at war....he was gone to war to fight for her. She wants to help him. My little brother. She wants to see him happy. Her eyes glaze over, and I lift and eyebrow. She tells me I'm going to die at Zibach. I show her my wings. Those big black feathers that pertrude from my back and fall to the ground. I am already dieing, so why not speed up the process? I want to die. I will die if it means peace will be obtained. I will die in the name of peace. Justice. Love. I will die for my brother. I will die so they can be together. She doesn't want me to die. She doesn't want Van to be alone. She doesn't care about me, just as long as Van is alright..Naria...Eyria. If I die, will I see them again?   
  
We were transported to Zibach. He taunts me. He knows. He knows that I came to kill him. I am going to chop him in two. I shed my clothing, and she yells for me. I ignore her. It is time I got rid of Dornkirk and return peace to all of Gaea. I raise my sword and slash. Green splurts out as I bring my sword all the way down. Die!! Bring peace!!! Crack. I feel as sharp pain..guilt? No..noo......it hit me. Where my silver and gold foiled heart is. The end of the sword that burrows into me. Blood trickles down. Like a small river. splash..splash....I see. So this is where dreams come true..but now peace will be obtained. Where action and reaction is strongest. My action-killing Dornkirk.The reaction? I die. Flashes of my life come to me as I spiral down. Down and down, into the chasm of death. Down, down spiriling like a feather, gracefully falling. How did I fail you, Van? Do you love me now? Van, do you see how much I care?? I did this for you, Van! I did this all for you, little brother. Be happy. And remember I love you.....I always have...  
"Van..." 


End file.
